


Cure IV

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Romantic Porn, Vaginal Sex, overhealing, overhealing kink, post shadowbringers, safe word, use of magic during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: a wise person on twitter once said, "imagine the wild sex you could have with healing" and my brain would not let me stop thinking about it until I slapped 2,000 unedited words onto ao3. thanks-“You didn’t finish,” he mumbled.“No,” she admitted. “But I’m happy. I love just being with you.”“Mm. That won’t do, I’m afraid.”“Really now? What do you—oh!”Her entire body went rigid. He felt her legs squeeze around him, her mouth falling open and her eyes squeezing shut.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Cure IV

Waking up was always a surreal experience for him. After his century long rest, his body had changed. He no longer needed to rest as long as he remained in the tower. The decision to not sleep had come naturally to him. He had so many duties, and sleeping had quickly become something that he could no longer indulge in if he wanted to see a successful future. 

But now, that future was here. The darkness had returned to the sky, and Norvrandt was alive and bustling. Though his duties still loomed ever over him, there was no threat of the entire star collapsing should he deign it necessary to take a rest. 

Or, in this case, coerced into bed. 

It had been a few months since A’zaela convinced him into getting a bed for his room, and he had yet to regret listening to her. There had been more than a couple nights in the past where he’d found himself, hood drawn over his eyes, slinking toward her room in the Pendants to not have thought it a good idea. It was easier to lock themselves up for a night in the Umbilicus after she’d come back from the Source, rather than sneaking into her room for a night of comfort. 

Though, admittedly, they had found ways to be with one another in the Crystal Tower without a bed. Flat surfaces, a wall, the throne itself. Getting one was purely for selfish convenience. Though now, with her asleep by his side, he cursed himself for not getting one sooner. 

He wanted to burn the image of her like this into his mind. The way her hair fell down haphazardly over her shoulders, or how her chest rose and fell as she breathed. The most amusing, however, was the way her ears twitched as she dreamed. It was a struggle to resist reaching out and petting it, to feel it tickle his fingers. 

So much of a struggle that he didn’t resist it after all. He caught the appendage lightly and teased it, all the while it flicked in and out of his grasp.

A’zaela took in an especially large breath and sighed, the first sign of her awakening. A light purr echoed from her chest, and after a moment, she opened her eyes. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. He might have apologized for waking her, but he found that he wasn’t all that apologetic. 

“Morning,” she replied. She inched closer to him, so that he could feel the vibrations of her purr close against his chest. “Mm. Don’t stop. That feels nice.” 

G’raha smiled and continued to lightly tend to her ear. Between the softness of her fur and the sound of her happiness, he felt like he could melt away. It would take a miracle to ever get him to willingly leave the bed. 

Eventually, she brought her hands up over his chest and wrapped one around his neck. Soft kisses were pampered all over his jaw until he couldn’t resist it anymore and caught her lips with his own. It started slow and gentle, until she bit down on his lower lip and urged him deeper. Warmth grew in his lower belly until their kiss was no longer meant for good-mornings, and for something very different. 

Her knee came up beside him, and before he realized what she was doing, he was flat on his back with her on top of him, straddling his waist. His heart picked up, and he felt the beginnings of an erection starting. 

Very few words were said. This wasn’t the first time they’d woken up to this, but the novelty had yet to wear off. A’zaela kissed him once or twice more on the lips before traveling down his body and placing more as she went. Over a hardened nipple, above his navel, on his hips, before finally pressing her lips against his length. He let out a soft groan as she swiped her tongue over his shaft, bringing her hand to lightly massage his balls. 

It wasn’t long before he was fully hard in her hands, twitching from her teasing. Finally, she took him in her mouth entirely, and his hips jerked, involuntarily thrusting further into her. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , my love...”

He sang quietly for her as she loved on him, his hands burying in her hair and teasing her ears as he’d done not even minutes before. She earned a gasp with every flick of her tongue and every time she took him deeper he rewarded her with a moan. When she pulled away from him, a pained cry escaped him, and he jerked his hips up toward her, begging for more. 

But it seemed like she had other plans. Having both already been naked from the night before, A’zaela crawled back up to his hips and straddled him once more. She leaned over him and brushed a stray hair from his face. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, her hand carefully guiding his cock toward her heat. She positioned him so that he rubbed gently over her clit, and she let out a shaky moan herself. She was deliciously wet, and he slicked satisfyingly over her folds. 

“Fantastic,” he replied, hand brushing over her cheek. “Please, Zaela, I...keep going. Please.” 

With a soft smile, A’zaela obliged. She sat back and positioned him just so, and brought her hips down so that he was fully seated inside her. It was all one swift motion, and G’raha let his eyes roll back, his head hit the pillow as he stifled a moan with his hand. 

She only gave him a moment’s respite before she began to move. His hands came up to her hips to help her, guiding her down on him with every delicious slap of their skin. His eyes caught on every detail—the way her tits bounced as she moved, how every ilm of his cock disappeared inside of her, and finally, the way she moaned his name, her eyes shut and face contorted in bliss. 

His mind wandered for just a moment. He wondered if he might do more for her. He wondered if he could make her feel the same—no, better, than he was right then. 

An idea came to him, and soon enough, he came as well, though not without a warning shout as he buried himself as deep as he could go inside of her. 

A’zaela moved down on him to place her chest against his, adjusting in a way that made it so he wouldn’t fall out of her. It was common for them to remain like this for a few moments post-coitus, both refusing to leave the other first. 

As she lay atop him, he brought his hands up against her back and kissed the soft junction of her neck. 

“You didn’t finish,” he mumbled. 

“No,” she admitted. “But I’m happy. I love just being with you.” 

“Mm. That won’t do, I’m afraid.” 

“Really now? What do you— _ oh _ !”

Her entire body went rigid. He felt her legs squeeze around him, her mouth falling open and her eyes squeezing shut. 

The hands that he had placed on her back glowed imperceptibly against her skin. As he spoke next, her body began to tremble, and he felt her tighten around him. 

“I’ve noticed...how sensitive your body is to aether. Mages are your biggest weakness,” he explained, moving his hands down to her hips. He ran his thumbs over the soft skin there and smiled. 

“Y-yes,” she panted. “Yes,  _ yes _ ...” 

She might have started off trying to respond, but as he poured more magic into her body, she could only ramble incoherently. 

“I’m just healing you, Zaela,” he said. “Does it feel good?”

She ground her hips down on his and gasped. “Yes! Azeyma help me,  _ yes, Raha _ , it—“

Already he was hard again. He thanked his Allagan ancestors for that as he continued. 

“Tell me how this feels,” he urged. He increased the potency of his spell, and A’zaela _ howled. _ She came on top of him, her hips thrusting and legs trembling, panting for any air she could get into her lungs. 

He waited out her orgasm, stopping the spell so that she could gather her bearings. When she was finally able to look up at him, G’raha gave her the most shit-eating grin he could manage. 

He flipped her over this time, locking her wrists up above her head before dragging his hands down her body, pouring healing magic along the way. She couldn’t even get a word in—her back arched, her toes curled, and she cried out so loud that her voice echoed around the chamber. If he hadn’t been sitting on her, he had no doubt that she would have lifted clean off the bed. Another orgasm shook her body, and he could feel it rake through her. He was about to go again, to try another spell, but her hands grabbed his wrists. 

“Wait, wait,” she panted. Her eyes were closed, and her face was contorted in—pain? 

Had he hurt her? 

Panic rushed through him, and he stopped immediately. He brought his hands to her face and looked her all over, regretting every second—

“A word,” she gasped. “We need...a word. So I can tell you if it’s too much. This is—a lot. But I don’t want you to stop yet. Gods, please don’t stop yet.” 

Relief pounded through his veins, and he let himself melt against her. He kissed over her breasts, and whispered, “You’re okay? I didn’t hurt you?” 

“Goddess, no,” she said. “I’ve never felt this good in my life.”

He chuckled against her chest, elated that he’d thought of this—a way to pleasure her so intimately. 

“A word. Did you have one in mind?” he asked. 

“Um...ah...maybe Amon? I don’t know about you, but he makes me not want to fool around anymore.” 

G’raha threw his head back and laughed. “It works. We’ll work on it for next time.” 

A’zaela purred, her tail wrapping around his waist. “Next time, hmm?”

G’raha moved forward and flicked his tongue over her nipple. “We’ll need to finish this time first, you know.” 

With a thumb over each of her breasts, he once again started to pour healing magic into her. Her eyes immediately rolled back, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She was resisting him now, pushing back against the pleasure that he gave. He grinned wickedly and decided to take it one step further. 

He moved down her body, similar to how she had done to him earlier. Every kiss was imbued with a spell, stronger than the last. Cure. Cure II. Cure III. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her hands grip into the sheets, and he couldn’t help but smile. By the time he was between her legs, she was quivering, moaning from just the seconds of overhealing he’d given her. He had to spread her legs further apart himself so that he could get to his prize. 

But he wouldn’t go there yet. He kissed the inside of her thighs, healing the marks he’d left the night before all while leaving new ones. Though she was resisting her next orgasm, he brought her to another swift release just from marking her, and pride swelled in his chest. He wished he’d thought of this sooner, to make love with her through healing magic. Those who had taught him these spells would be horrified with his use of them, but as he waited for her orgasm to ebb, he found that he couldn’t care less. 

Finally he brought his tongue to her clit. His eyes closed, and he focused entirely on her body, filling her with pure white aether. He teased and sucked, bringing his tongue from her entrance back up to her clit, making sure he gave her the attention she so sorely deserved. 

Seconds. Her fourth orgasm of the morning took seconds to achieve. All it had taken was a single swipe of his tongue and a carefully placed Cure IV. 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ !” She screamed, her hips bucking up into his chin. The sound of the sheets tearing around her fingers ripped through the air as she unintentionally tore them apart. He continued to lap at her, no longer healing, just working her through the pleasure, prolonging it as long as he could. 

When finally she lay spent, he pulled away from her to assess the damage. 

His ruby red eyes widened as he looked down on her. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn’t been this. 

A’zaela lay panting on a throne of feathers and torn thread. Her hair, which she normally kept up in a ponytail, had grown longer, somehow. It had always come down past her shoulder blades before, but now there was no telling how long it had gotten. A glimpse down at her nails told him that it was not the only thing that had grown—they were sharpened into points, and most decidedly the cause of the ripped sheets around them. 

Had he caused this? Had filling her with aether caused such a dramatic transformation? 

“Raha?” she asked after she came back to herself enough to notice his shocked expression. She pushed herself upright and instantly winced as she caught her own hair in the process. She took note of the carnage around her with wide eyes, which she eventually turned onto him. 

G’raha grinned wickedly and bunted his head against her shoulder. “I didn’t expect this side effect. I suppose we’ll have to be more careful next time.” 

A’zaela pursed her lips in a pout. “This...is hardly fair, you know. I can’t use aether. I can’t please you back. And Gods, I want to...”

G’raha leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “There are other ways. I do believe it a wise choice to take a break for the morning.” 

A laugh escaped her lips, and she nodded. “I agree. Raha...?”

“Yes, my love?” 

A’zaela kissed him. “I’m really sorry about your sheets.” 

He laughed against her mouth. “I’d lose them a thousand times if it meant I’d get to see you like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> and I said twitter: "you’ve heard of edging, now get ready for: filling your girlfriend with magic to get her to cum over and over again without even needing to touch her clit ! (so that when you actually get to her clit she cums again! Very hard!) thanks for coming to my ted talk"
> 
> follow me @/nsfgill for the naughty shit, and @/gillspeaks1819 for the non naughty shit. i pounded this out in maybe 2 hours and I did not edit it at all. I do not regret it. 
> 
> also, imagine. you heal someone so much their hair grows. this is some rapunzel shit but I do not care, I had so much fun with this piece, LMAO!! 
> 
> this is my first time attempting this style, I would really appreciate some feedback if there is any to give. love y'all, keep bein wild


End file.
